Robin Begins
by shadowsoflegion
Summary: Finally see how the Boy Wonder came to be...


AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first attempt at Fanfic so be gentle. This is a story I've been kicking around for some time. I do not own Dick Grayson, obviously. Nor do I claim to. I do however own the other two characters, as they are original. Please read and enjoy!

Robin Begins:

Gotham City is a city running rampant with disease. Between the psychotic clowns, and men dressed in black rubber bat suits, any sane man could see this. Even Dick Grayson could understand this, as he walked down the street. It had rained earlier, so the streets were wet and black, like an evil oil calling out to you. Dick had come to Gotham City after his parents' death.

Dick's parents, John and Mary Grayson, had been a part of a high wire act for the Gotham Circus. They were known far and wide as The Flying Graysons. Even Dick and his older brother, Chris, had been a part of the act. At least, they had until the night of the accident. After that, the circus left town, taking Dick with it. As he travelled with the circus, Dick began to train himself.

He studied martial arts, science, and psychology. He became determined to find out what happened the night his parents died, and to make those who were guilty pay. He swore to avenge their deaths if it took his own life. And then word began to reach him about the Batman. Hearing his story, Dick saw a lot of himself in Batman. And he knew the next step was to partner with Batman, and become the World's Greatest Detective.

After leaving the circus, Dick feared that people from the circus would miss him and begin searching for him. And so, he gave his name as Robin. He took the name from the first time he ever 'flew' in his parents act. They said he'd 'flown like a robin'. And so that was the name he'd decided to take. For now anyway. He'd make damned sure that the men who killed his parents would just know just who the man who was going to kill them was.

After arriving in Gotham, one big problem arose: how the _hell _did one get in touch with the Batman? All he knew to do was wait and watch. His time would come soon enough. And when it did, he would prove to Batman that he would be a worthy partner and apprentice. To that end, with his last $50 dwindling rapidly, Dick got himself a room at the cheapest motel he could fine. It wasn't exactly the Ritz Carlton, but at least it beat sleeping in the bus station again.

With no other means of supporting himself, Dick began to take odd jobs around the city. But soon, even that began to dry up. And so, with little options left, Dick began to pickpocket people on the street. And he proved to be quite good at it, his talents in the circus aiding him in his task, as well as his escape. Little did he know, that pickpocketing would someday soon change his life forever.

As Dick walked down the street, he saw a drop dead gorgeous brunette woman in a hand tailored Armani suit, and Gucci shoes. Her glasses perched at the end of her nose as she walked down the street, chattering to the blonde man at her side, who was equally dressed impeccably. As she talked, he made notes in his PDA, and Dick smiled to himself. He was gonna eat good tonight.

"Owen, remind me why I had to buy such god-awful uncomfortable clothes?", the voluptuous brunette asked.

"Because, Vynessia, you run a multibillion dollar multi-national corporation.", the blonde man, Owen explained.

"So?", asked Vynessia as she undid the top button of her blouse.

"So, you should look the part.", Owen said, eyes never leaving his PDA.

"You know, I still own the company, regardless of my attire.", Vynessia pointed out helpfully.

"Yes, I do know that, but if you want to be taken seriously, you have to dress appropriately.", said Owen as he made a final note in his PDA.

"Yes, Mother Hen…", Vy chuckled, as Owen shot her a dark glare.

Out of nowhere, Dick bumped into Vy, sending her sprawling to the floor with a yelp. Dick tumbled to the ground as well.

"Vynessia! Are you okay?!", asked Owen, as he moved to help her up.

"I'm fine Owen…", Vy said, standing slowly, "What about him?"

"Other than needing to watch where he's going…", Owen started, glaring at Dick.

"Owen! It was an accident…", she said, moving to help Dick up.

As Dick took her hand, he gazed into her eyes. And as he did, he was immediately captivated. He found himself lost, deep in her lavender eyes. There was just something about her that took his breath away. Maybe it was the way she smelled like his mother's homemade apple pie. Or the way she carried herself with a confidence. Like she knew what was going to happen before it did. Either way, in an instant, Dick was smitten with her. Which was how he found himself staring at Vy, who began to giggle softly at the expression on his face.

"Gonna get up, or were you just planning on staring at me all day?", she asked with a bemused grin.

"I…that is…umm…", said Dick, softly, utterly at a loss for words.

"Well he's obviously a scholar.", smirked Owen.

"Indeed. Now if we can just get complete sentences out of him…", Vy said with a grin.

"Right. Come on now. Up you go!", said Owen, as he helped Dick up off the ground.

"There now. There doesn't seem to be any harm done.", said Vy, brushing him off with a smile...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
